


Let's Fall In Love

by JustAPassingGlance



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: "Let's do it," Blaine said. "Let's fall in love."





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word drabbles for Seblaine Affairs Seblaintine's Day

**“ _Let’s do it; let’s fall in love_.”**

“Let’s do it,” Blaine said, eighteen, heartbroken (again), and drunk off cheap vodka (for the first time). “Let’s fall in love.”

Sebastian laughed and pulled him in, letting him cry into his chest.

“You and me,” Blaine hiccoughed, twisting the fabric of Sebastian’s shirt around his fingers. “Because you would never… You wouldn’t. Wouldn’t leave me. Wouldn’t ever. make me feel like this. Would you?” His eyes, unfocused from drink and shining with tears, turned up to meet Sebastian’s.

 _I already love you_. The words tickled the back of Sebastian’s mind but he didn’t say it, just held Blaine closer.

 

**“ _I wonder how many people don’t get the one they want, but end up with the one they’re supposed to be with_.”**

Hunter Clarington was something else for sure. Everything about him drew Sebastian in from the first time he strutted across the room. He was cocky and smug and refused to take shit from anyone and those were all qualities Sebastian couldn’t help but love.

Hunter knew about Sebastian’s unrequited love. About Blaine. If he cared he never said anything, never let it affect their relationship. And with Hunter around, Sebastian’s feelings for Blaine felt less.

He was exactly the kind of man Sebastian always thought he would end up with; the kind of guy that Sebastian was supposed to date. 

 

**_“There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.”_ **

And then, one day, Blaine looked at Sebastian and instantly he saw what had been there all along. Why nothing else had ever measured up. That what all of relationships had been missing was the part of himself he had long since given to his best friend. 

Realizing you had been in love all along was, Blaine thought, a headier feeling than falling in the first place.

“I’m moving in with Hunter,” Sebastian said, almost shyly. His nonchalance was betrayed by the way the left corner of his lip threatened to twitch up into a grin.

Blaine hated his timing.    


**_“In this story_ **

**_I am the poet_ **

**_You’re the poetry.”_ **

Blaine wondered if somehow it was his fault. Sebastian had been happy with Hunter. Happier, Blaine suspected, than he had ever even thought he could be.

Then Blaine’s stupid feelings had come into play. The nights that he had sat across from them, watching them hold hands and kiss. Those brief moments of hot shame where he wanted to be in Hunter’s place. When he started to think and hope and wish.

But as his thoughts grew, Sebastian’s light had begun to fade.

It was as though the universe heard him and listened; made him the architect of Sebastian’s sadness.

 

**_“To hold you close tonight, I’d wait for life.”_ **

It was a strange reversal of fortune to be the one to hold Sebastian up through a heartbreak. He didn’t know what to do, how to chase that haunting emptiness from his eyes.

Sebastian didn’t want to talk. He didn’t want to mourn. He just kept moving through life, only more listlessly than before.

Then there were the nights where Sebastian came to him, lost, and confused, and hurting. He would curl up on the couch and stare placidly ahead.

And Blaine’s arms would ache to curl around him, to soothe where they could and protect him from the world.

****

**_“Brief is life but love is long”_ **

It took a long time for Sebastian to smile again in the way that he once had.

It took five hundred and fifty-one drinks, twenty-six one night stands, and two relationships that lasted less than a month for him to realize that Blaine’s feelings for him had, at some point, changed.

It took another three one night stands for him to realize his feelings for Blaine never had.

Almost two years but somehow it also felt like no time at all. After all, what was two years in the face of eternity?

Nothing more than the blink of an eye.

****

**_“Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired.”_ **

His lips were an addiction. The shape of them around his name or as they pursed in suppressed laughter. His teeth, pulling gently at the skin when they got too chapped. His tongue, darting out to dance across them while they ate.

His hands were an obsession. The drumming of his fingertips as he waited for coffee. The dexterity and skill with which they mapped out the planes and contours of his body.

The way he sang. The way his hair curled at the nape of his neck.

Now that he could finally be his, everything about him was irresistible.

****

**_“All, everything that I understand, I understand only because I love.”_ **

Sliding the ring over Blaine’s finger, Sebastian’s hands trembled. His breath was lost somewhere in his chest where it had gotten caught during their vows.

There were three hundred other people in the room but in his world not a one of them existed except for Blaine.

Blaine, whose eyes were bright with tears and whose face shone with a beaming smile.

Blaine, whose hands shook almost as badly as his.

Blaine, who rocked up onto his tiptoes to kiss him, as he had a million times before yet different than it ever had been.

His heart sighed deeply. _Blaine_.

****

**_“What the world really needs is more love and less paperwork.”_ **

“I can’t fucking believe this. Fucking ridiculous.” Sebastian flipped the paper over, hissing as one of the edges cut across his thumb. Throwing down his pen, he sat back in his chair with a huff.

Smiling softly, Blaine wrapped his arms around his husband’s shoulders and kissed the top of his head. “You’re the one who wanted to change your name.”

“I didn’t how much fucking paperwork was involved.”

“You don’t have to.” Blaine held his smile but his brow crinkled in worry. “I’m not asking you to.”

Picking his pen back up, Sebastian signed his name with a flourish.

 

**_“In relationships, there are no beginnings and no ends.”_ **

The years passed by. Time blended and blurred together, some years becoming indistinguishable and others standing starkly out. And through it all, there was always them.

They were a constant. They were a forever.

Any time before they were together was nothing more than an afterthought of the past. Any time when they wouldn’t be together, an impossible future.

The world kept spinning and they spun along with it, breathless and dizzy. But always there was them. A central, steadying point.

“Let’s do it,” Blaine had said once, many years before. “Let’s fall in love.”

And every day they did.


End file.
